Fairy Tales
by StarCrusader
Summary: Maka and Soul are hunting down Yousei, a witch of fairy tales. But what will become of them when they are thrown into this perilous journey of fairy tales? Will love bloom? Will they ever escape and defeat Yousei?


**Normal P.O.V.**

The suns' last rays of light reflected off of Souls' blade. The sky was streamed with pink and purple clouds, as the sun was disappearing behind the mountains in the distance. The moon was rising, casting a glow on the forest in front of Maka and Soul.

Maka would have enjoyed the scenery, but she was busy hunting down this stupid was her name? Yousei? Ugh, if only they knew where she was...

"Maka, we need to head back. If it gets to be too dark, she'll have the advantage." Soul said, his reflection showing in his blade.

"Mm. I suppose you're right. We'll continue in the morning." she complied, turning to go back to the village. But she stopped short with a yelp.

Right in her face was a woman with beautiful long pink hair, cascading down her shoulders, and blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Without any hesitation, Maka swung Soul, but the witch dodged easily.

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear." Yousei cackled wickedly. Then she began to chant something under her breath. After a moment, a sparkling pink mist came out of her mouth, heading towards Soul and Maka.

Before they could react, the pink mist enveloped Maka. It didn't do anything to Soul, since he was in weapon form. The mist went into Makas' mouth, nose, and pores. She felt a burning in her chest and doubled over, dropping Soul as she coughed and sputtered.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, transforming back into human form. That was a mistake. He was also enveloped by the pink mist, making his lungs burn for air. He began to wheeze, desperate for air.

"Hahaha enter the land of fairy tales, enter my world. Yousei cackled.

"Soul... Did you hear her? We're going into a fairy tale..." Maka slurred. Soul simply just nodded and collapsed. Makas' vision began to darken in her peripherals, then all at once, the darkness flooded her sight.

* * *

**Makas' P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bed that didn't belong to me. I looked around, and saw that I was in some sort of cottage. I heard birds chirping out the small window, and I decided to get up and find some clothing to wear. Inside a closet, I found a black and gray dress. The skirt part was gray, whereas the top part was black. It also had white sleeves.

I slipped it on, and found a black headband that I put on. I went down the stairs and saw three ladies dressed in blue, green, and red. They were fussing about something until they saw me.

"Oh, dear Maka, would you go out and pick some berries for us?" one of them asked, shoving a basket into my hands and ushering me to the door.

"Do I have a choice..?" I asked as they shut the door behind me. Guess not.

I wandered into the woods and began singing a song I've never heard before. A whole bunch of animals began to gather around me and sing, too.

Then, all of a sudden, somebody grabbed me from behind, twirling me and singing with me. Startled, I pulled away and saw Soul, grinning at me.

"Soul!" I cried, and embraced my partner. I knew which fairy tale we were currently in. The singing animals, cottage in the woods, we were in Sleeping Beauty!

"Soul. I figured out which fairy tale we're in." I said, looking into his crimson eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved undershirt, a brown vest, and a black belt. He was also wearing brown... wait. Were those _leggings?!_ I couldn't help laughing.

Soul punched me in the arm, asking where we were.

"Sleeping Beauty. I'm Aurora, and you're the prince." I said, rubbing my arm. "I prick my finger on a spindle, and fall into a deep sleep. Then you have to..." I didn't want to finish that sentence. He wouldn't want to kiss me...

"Have to what?" he asked.

"S-slay a dragon." I replied. "Then you have to find me and kiss me, awakening me from my sleep." I looked away, blushing.

"W-what?!" Soul exclaimed.

"That's the only way, Soul." I said, taking interest in the ground so I didn't have to look at him. "I have to go back to the cottage. Just do it.."

I turned from him and left him standing there, muttering about how he was going to get through this.

I ran in the cottage, past three very confused ladies, and dove into my bed. It wasn't like it would be _so bad _to kiss me! So why did Soul make it seem that way?

The three ladies came upstairs and I told them about Soul, sort of like in the fairy tale. They went on about how I was already betrothed and yadda yadda yadda, saying I was going back to the castle and blah blah blah.

* * *

After I got to the castle, I sat at dresser in my new room, across from the fire. The fire, once crackling and bright, died down, replaced by a green orb. I was totally mesmerized by it, under its control. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't control fireplace opened, and I followed the green light through many corridors. Finally, I was stopped in a small room in a tower. The green light flickered, and turned into a spindle.

I hear three voices calling out to me, saying not to touch the spindle. But my body wouldn't listen. It was under Maleficents' control. My hand reached out, my finger extending. I touched the sharp tip of the spindle, and immediately darkness consumed me. All I heard before I hit the floor was an evil cackle.

* * *

**Souls' P.O.V.**

I decided not to wait for Maka. So I went to look for her at the cottage she described. The house was as dark as it was night. No sign of a living being was inside. I opened the door, but was immediately attacked by a whole bunch of little goblins. I took them out easily, but there was somebody else here. A woman with horns on her head and a staff in her hands was frowning at me

She muttered something under her breath, and I was surrounded by a green mist. It took control of my body, and I was forced to follow her out of the door.

* * *

I was led into a giant stone castle, my footsteps thudding loudly on the floors. I was shackled to a wall with magical chains, so I wouldn't get free.

After a while of being there alone, the woman came back ad started talking about my destiny and shit. I've had enough of this bitch.

Before I could tell her to shut up, she showed me Maka, in a tower, asleep. Why the hell was she sleeping at a time like this?!

The woman said that she was under a spell, that only loves' first kiss could dissipate. Then I saw a fake me riding into the kingdom. I was already pissed off, but this topped the cake. It didn't even look like me! It was too ugly and uncool.

I tried to get out of the chains, and the woman cackled, leaving me to struggle.

After a few curses, I sat back down. Then, three woman appeared. they told me to be quiet as they undid my chains and unlocked the door.

When they were finished, the one in red kept babbling about love. Who cared? Then she gave me a sword and shield.

We left the room only to find the crow. It began cawing. Calling reinforcements. I turned and ran up some stairs, only to be met with a horde of goblins. I turned and ran back down the steps and into another corridor. I jumped out the window with the ladies close behind. They freed my horse and we galloped away, going towards the kingdom to save Maka.

Before we could reach the castle, our way was blocked with thorns. There wasn't much of a way to get through. I used my sword and began to chop away, cutting through the branches with a _crack_. I made it through, and continued on to the castle.

With a hiss, the woman appeared in front of me, turning into a dragon. Without hesitation, I charged towards her, and swung my sword. I missed, and the dragon spewed fire at me. I found a wall and scaled it, a pit of fire beneath it. The dragon had me cornered, knocking my shield from my hand. i threw my sword, and it caught in her heart. She spewed more fire, but i narrowly dodged, the fire hitting where I once was, causing the cliff to crumble. The dragon fell into the pit as I leaped into the air, not wanting to fall in.

The dragon was dead, and I turned and made my way to the castle. I ran into the entrance, and found everybody asleep. I looked around and found the tower Maka was supposed to be in. I ran up the stairs and through corridors until I came into the room where Maka was, sleeping peacefully. She looked quite beautiful.

I walked over to her, leaning to look at her face. This was the part where I had to kiss her. Honestly, I was nervous. What if she didn't wake up? But I guess I had to try. Man, this situation is totally _uncool._

I leaned over, pressing my lips to hers. They were warm and soft. It filled me with warmth. When I pulled away, I saw her green eyes fluttering open.

* * *

**Makas' P.O.V.**

I awoke to a blushing Soul leaning over me. Had he actually kissed me..? The look on his face said it all. He had. A blush crept to my face as I sat up. Then, the scene changed. Soul and I were in a pitch black room. We were floating above the ground, and pink mist engulfed us yet again. We began to sputter and wheeze, our lungs missing air. I looked over at Soul, grabbing his hand. I wasn't able to see if he looked back. Nor was I able to feel if he accepted my hand, for I was one with the darkness once more as I slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yousei cackled as she was about to send the duo into another fairy tale. Which would it be this time?

* * *

**(A/N): Hope yalls liked the first chapter! Review please!**


End file.
